Picking Up the Pieces
by Ladyhuntress36
Summary: The aftermath of the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch game leaves Oliver Wood shaken. Not the outcome of the game but the dementors and the near loss of his seeker. Percy finds him alone on the pitch and helps him to realize that he needn't suffer alone.


Picking Up the Pieces

Authors: ladyhuntress36 and marimba panda

Rating: M

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do I own Harry Potter. If I did I would not have to worry about how little money I am going to make in my chosen career.

Summary: The aftermath of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game leaves Captain Oliver Wood facing the agony of defeat. This loss is different though with the presence of the Dementors in combination with the near death of his seeker and it leaves him shaken. Tired of his sulking, Percy goes off in search of him, determined to show his stubborn boyfriend that he doesn't have to suffer alone.

A/N: Okay I am on a definite Percy/Oliver kick. The only problem is that according to most of my best friends, my fics are lacking a little somthin'-somethin' if you know what I mean. I have little experience in writing sex scenes; therefore I have decided to collaborate with my lovely friend marimba panda who has agreed (with a great deal of enthusiasm) to write the sex scene that appears at the end of this fic. I hope you all enjoy, I'd love to hear what you think. Happy reading!

Picking Up the Pieces

It had been two hours since the final whistle had been blown and Percy was beginning to worry. Everyone had been shaken by the sudden presence of the dementors as they had flooded the field, and Percy had felt his heart leap into his throat as Harry had plummeted, free falling, towards the ground.

He spared a quick thought for the young third year who currently lay in the hospital wing, unconscious, with Hermione and Ron beside him. Percy's heart went out to his little brother who had turned so pale watching Harry fall, that Percy feared he would faint.

He had watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team leave the locker room looking decidedly downtrodden but when he walked over to meet them by the entrance to the school he noticed that they were missing a member.

Fred noticed his questioning glance and told him, "Oliver's still in the locker room. We're all going to drop our brooms off and then go see Harry in the Hospital Wing."

Percy nodded to his brother and without giving a second thought to the pouring rain, headed in the direction of the locker room.

" Perce, Oliver's not taking the loss well. I'd give him some space." George called to him.

Give him some space, well Percy had taken George's advice and waited under cover by the Quidditch Pitch and locker rooms for his boyfriend to emerge. He waited alright, but now with two hours passed and no sign of his boyfriend Percy was done waiting.

Walking to the locker room, Percy pushed open the door and called, "Oliver!"

When he received no answer Percy began a search of the locker room, calling out for his boyfriend as he moved.

_Where is he?_

Under normal circumstances Percy would not be so panicked. Oliver was a strong and able wizard for all that he complained of his lack of academic talents. However the dementors' presence just hours ago and the near loss of a young member of Gryffindor fed Percy's fear and above all else, he simply had to set eyes on his boyfriend to see that he was safe.

Percy was about five seconds away from rushing up to the castle to get help in finding Oliver when a flash of inspiration struck. Well, a flash and the fact that the door leading out to the pitch wasn't all the way shut. He walked out of the door onto the pitch and, sure enough there he was, sitting in the pouring rain near the goal posts, still in the scarlet robes that by now were completely waterlogged.

Percy ran over to where Oliver was sitting and dropped to the ground beside him.

"Oliver?" Percy called to the boy who was staring out into the distance. "Oliver what are you doing here? It's pouring! This is ridiculous; you are going to catch pneumonia! Oliver I know you're upset about the game but …"

The rest of Percy's sentence died on his lips as Oliver finally turned to face him. His expression was haunted and the bright brown eyes that were normally filled with passion and warmth were clouded, dull. Oliver's appearance chilled Percy to the bone, far beyond anything that the pouring rain could manage.

Percy reached out and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and waited.

"Hey Perce." Oliver said in a raw voice that suggested to Percy that the wetness on his face might not have been solely due to the rain.

Percy's mind went blank. It was, in a way he thought, profoundly wrong to see Oliver like this. Oliver was strong and brave, the very epitome of the lion that marked their house. He had an endless talent for curing Percy of his troubles and worries. Oliver simply always knew what to say. Usually Percy did as well. In fact if you asked his brothers, they would say with exasperation that Percy always had an answering for everything. It seemed incredibly unfair that now, when it mattered most, he was drawing a blank.

In the end he simply crawled closer to Oliver, until they were sitting side by side with their legs touching and put an arm around the Quidditch Captain. For a moment Oliver was still, but then he relaxed his body and leaned his head down to rest on Percy's shoulder, his hand reaching out to take his boyfriend's.

Percy gripped Oliver's hand tightly and for a few moments they sat silently together in the pouring rain. Eventually, though, Percy felt Oliver's body start to shake next to him. Percy moved his free hand to rub circles on Oliver's back.

"Talk to me Oliver." Percy said after a few moments. "You can't keep it all inside of you."

Although Oliver shook his head violently, he made no attempt to move away from Percy, continuing to cry silently on his shoulder.

Percy gave a small sigh and took a moment to collect his thoughts before he leaned down to whisper in Oliver's ear, "Oliver, ever since we started dating you have been there for me. When I was having a bad day you always made it better. When I'm with you, I know that no matter what happens I won't ever have to face it alone. Now something has happened to you, more than just loosing the game to Hufflepuff and I find you sitting out here in the pouring rain. Oliver, something is wrong and not talking about it won't make it go away. Please, Oliver, for all the times you are there for me, let me be there for you. You're not alone Oliver, you've got me."

Oliver's body continued to shake but after a few silent moments he muttered, "He could have died."

" Harry."

Oliver nodded and shifted his body, turning his head so that it was hidden in Percy's chest.

"I didn't notice at first." Oliver mumbled into Percy's chest. "I was so bloody concerned about winning the game that I didn't notice when my thirteen-year-old seeker started plummeting to what would have been his death."

"Oliver the rain was coming down in sheets - still is for that matter - and Harry is a brilliant flyer, you shouldn't have had to keep an eye on him. There is no way you could have known."

"I'm the captain!" Oliver roared, "They are my team, my responsibility. I should have known, I should have been there. If I had been watching, I could have caught him and he wouldn't be lying in the hospital wing, he wouldn't have almost…"

Finally Percy heard him crying, his upset grown to the point where silently crying wasn't enough, his guilt and pain so blinding and big that he had to give them voice.

"You know what I told him once, before a game second year." Oliver choked out. "I said Harry you have to get the snitch or die trying. All because I didn't want to lose a Quidditch game, as if a game could ever be more important than my teammate."

Percy tightened his hold on his boyfriend, trying to shield him from his sorrow and Oliver curled against Percy, willing for the moment to simply hide from the world.

He knew he couldn't leave Oliver like this, he had to think of something to say, to somehow get his boyfriend to understand that there was nothing he could have done. He didn't know if he could completely rid Oliver of his sorrow but he would not leave his love in such an unresolved state.

"Oliver, I want you to listen to me. I know how much all this means to you. Not just the game or the captaincy but the team and ever player on it. You care for them, they are your friends, you were chosen to lead them and it's a responsibility you take seriously. You want what's best for them and so I cannot imagine how much it must be killing you that one of your teammates, your youngest teammate was almost killed."

Percy felt Oliver's hand tighten on his but he continued, knowing that the other boy had to hear this.

"Oliver, the dementors came onto the field against the orders of the headmaster. Their appearance brought chaos and confusion. The rain was intense and no one had any idea that Harry would react so strongly. It was an accident, a freak, terrible, and horrible accident, but it wasn't anyone's fault. There was nothing you could have done to help Harry."

Oliver raised his head to say something but Percy shook his head and repeated his last statement.

"No Oliver, there was nothing you could have done. You were helpless to aid your teammate and that's a terrible feeling. You were upset and angry at the situation, furious with yourself and it drove you out here to suffer in silence, to refuse the comfort of being with your team and being at Harry's side. You blamed yourself and so you were content to venture out into the rain to make up for being unable to do anything. It stops now though, Oliver. I won't allow you to suffer in silence and I certainly am not content to watch you self destruct. You mean too much to me."

Oliver looked up at the end of Percy's speech and his brown eyes were red and glassy from his tears, but they had lost the dullness, they looked more alive. Percy knew that it was ridiculous, that the rain was pouring down on top of him and Oliver's robes were muddy and his face tearstained but when the brown eyes met his he couldn't help be swept away by how beautiful the boy resting trustingly in his arms was.

" I love you Oliver Wood."

The other boy smiled softly, the first smile to grace his face since the pre-game warm-up.

"I love you too." He muttered quietly, feeling a rare wave of shyness course through him. It wasn't like him to fall to pieces but he had fallen far indeed and that realization caused a blush to light his cheeks.

Percy smiled as he saw Oliver's face flush.

"Don't be embarrassed. You are my strength for so much of our lives, I am proud to be yours while you need me to be. You're a human being, Oliver, with human emotions and just as much right as the six billion other people to express them."

Oliver smiled again, there were certain times when arguing against Percy was futile - actually arguing with Percy anytime was futile - the boy was simply eternally right about things. Oliver, despite the cold, felt warmth course through him with Percy's attention solely focused on him and due to his position curled up in his boyfriend's arms.

Percy read the intention in his eyes and leaned his head down to capture his lips in a kiss. When they finally pulled away Oliver felt a bit more human. He would never admit it out loud but he was still shaken, really shaken, and the closer he was to Percy the more grounded he felt. It scared him a bit, the need he felt to have his boyfriend close, and he wasn't used to this feeling of helplessness, of being so out of control.

Percy saw Oliver start to sit up again and smiled as the boy leaned in to kiss him. This kiss was different from the soft and sweet one they had just shared. This kiss blossomed at Oliver's bidding into something increasingly heated. Oliver had his hands gripped in Percy's hair and Percy pushed Oliver's outer robe off.

He felt Oliver move his hands from his hair to push off his robes and pull at his shirt. Logically Percy knew that it was pouring out and they shouldn't even been sitting out here let alone removing clothing, but the logical part of his brain never seemed to kick in when Oliver's lips were locked on his. He allowed his shirt to be pulled over his head and his hand moved to pull Oliver's shirt from his body, exposing the chest that he practically worshiped.

His logical brain kicked in enough to allow him to pull his lips from Oliver's to fumble for his wand and cast a warming charm on the both of them. It wasn't perfect but it would hopefully ward off any ill effects from their little outing in the rain.

Oliver pushed Percy to the ground and they rolled around as their lips fought for dominance. Percy's mind hovered in a nicely warm realm of pleasure until he felt Oliver's hand trail down from his stomach, its destination obvious. This caused his logical mind to jump to the forefront. Oliver wasn't in a truly sound emotional state right now, so it was up to Percy to be the voice of reason.

"Oliver, are you sure about this? After everything that happened today, and the rain?" Percy said questioningly, reaching out to still the hand that was traveling down from his stomach.

Oliver's eyes were bright with something that Percy had never seen in them before, a naked vulnerability, and simmering behind that, need.

"Please Percy, I just… I need… please." Oliver whispered desperately, trying to get his boyfriend to understand that he needed this, needed him. And who was Percy to deny his boyfriend something he needed?

"Anything," Percy gasped as Oliver's hand ran over his growing erection. He couldn't help it; he was still a teenage boy after all and he was still incredibly turned on by his boyfriend, even though said boyfriend was currently in the middle of breakdown. "What do you need?"

"_You_," Oliver breathed out. "Need you inside me, Perce, please."

He fumbled with the button on Percy's slacks until Percy gently batted his hand away.

"Let me take care of you, Oli," Percy whispered before covering Oliver's mouth with his own. The kiss was desperate and needy and Oliver thrusted his hips up into Percy's, rubbing their erections together.

Percy wasn't used to being on top. They've done it this way a few times, sure, but if Percy was honest, he really liked it when Oliver dominated him. Maybe it was because he was so used to having to be in control all the time with his Head Boy duties or maybe it was just something that got him going for no reason at all, but regardless, he rarely found himself in this position.

Percy understood, though. He understood that sometimes, a person needed someone else to be in control or else they'd spontaneously combust. Right now Oilver just needed someone else to take over, and Percy knew that he could do that for him.

Percy moved his hips in sync with Oliver's thrusts and pinned him down by the shoulder with one arm. Their lips were still connected and Percy could taste Oliver's salty tears combined with the sweet taste of the rain that was still coming down, though not as hard as before. It was getting darker out, and Percy was thankful because even though he was more than willing to be reckless right now, he still didn't want them to get caught.

He wrenched his lips away from Oliver because as much as he would never get tired of kissing his boyfriend, they needed to breathe eventually. Oliver moaned in protest but Percy quieted him by leaving a trail of heated kisses along his jaw line. He sucked at the sweet spot just below Oliver's ear, and the boy whimpered underneath him. Percy lingered for a moment, grazing Oliver's skin with his teeth, before continuing lower.

He ran his free hand down Oliver's chest and his mouth followed with searing kisses as his lips made their way from Oliver's neck to one of his nipples. Percy took the small bud into his mouth and rolled it over with his tongue as he ran his fingers over the other one. Oliver's back arched up off the pitch as Percy lightly pinched his nipple and he managed to gasp, "Percy, _please_," before his words become unintelligible.

"Shhhh baby," Percy said comfortingly, a small smirk on his face. He may not often be in charge in the bedroom, but that didn't mean he did not enjoy watching Oliver fall apart beneath him.

"Tell me what you want." Percy would never admit it out loud, but he loved having Oliver at his mercy.

"Want your cock in me, Perce," Oliver groaned. "Want it so bad."

"Anything for you." Percy said as he straightened up so that he was straddling Oliver's lower body. His hands flew to the button on Oliver's pants. He snapped it open and dragged Oliver's pants down, taking his boxers with them.

Percy inhaled sharply at the sight laid out before him. Oliver, with his swollen, red eyes and his equally as swollen cock, standing at attention, silently begging to be touched. Percy leaned over Oliver and grasped his erection firmly in one hand. He teased Oliver at first with slow, languid strokes, when he knew that all Oliver really wanted at the moment was to be taken hard and fast.

He leaned over further and swiped his tongue over the head of Oliver's cock so quickly that Oliver barely registered it before he moaned for, "More, Percy, _please_."

Percy happily obliged, taking Oliver's leaking cock into his mouth while continuing to stroke it from the base. All he could hear from Oliver were nonsensical whimpers and occasionally words like _harder_ or _faster_ or _god, yes_.

Suddenly Oliver surged forward, his hands going directly for Percy's pants, which were still clinging to his rain-soaked form. Percy almost lost his footing in the mud as he tried to help Oliver undo the button on his slacks, but eventually his pants were sliding off just as easily as Oliver's had and then he'd moved to cover Oilver once again.

"Suck," Percy commanded, holding two fingers up to Oliver's mouth. Oliver took them in greedily, laving at them with his tongue until Percy deemed them wet enough. He pulled his fingers from Oliver's mouth and brought his hand back down to where his other hand was still playing with Oliver's cock, teasing him with alternating fast and slow strokes.

With the fingers of his right hand, he gently probed Oliver's opening, but with yet another, "Percy,_ please_," from Oliver, he decided to just give the boy what he wanted. He thrusted one finger in roughly and felt Oliver's body tense around it. Despite that, the boy was still moaning in need so Percy wasted no time in adding a second finger to the first. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching Oliver as much as he could with only spit and rain water instead of the magical lube they were used to using. Oliver didn't seem to care though, as he began fucking himself back and forth on Percy's fingers and Percy wondered if he himself ever looked this amazing when Oliver was the one making him fall apart.

Oliver seemed to be regaining some of his natural 'take charge' nature, as the next words out of his mouth were, "Weasley if aren't inside me in the next ten seconds I will hex you all the way to Hogsmeade."

"Someone's getting impatient," Percy said with an evil smirk, but on the inside he was just glad that Oliver seemed to be slowly coming back to himself. He decided he'd teased Oliver enough for now and truth be told he wanted to be inside Oliver just as much as Oliver wanted him to be there, so in one swift move he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

Rather than work his way in gently, he slammed into Oliver the way he knew Oliver loved; the way that gave him no time to adjust to the change, because if there was one thing that Percy knew about Oliver it was that he would always just _go_ for something.

Oliver let out a strangled cry as his body convulsed around Percy's cock, now buried deep inside him. Percy was looming over him, rocking back and forth and when Oliver made a move to touch himself, Percy retaliated by forcefully holding him down by his wrists.

"No!" he said harshly. "_I'm_ taking care of you, remember? You'll cum when I want you to."

He continued roughly thrusting in and out of Oliver, who threw his head back against the grass and arched his body up to meet Percy's at every thrust. Percy could feel himself getting closer to the edge, but he willed himself to hang on just a little longer because he wanted to cum as he watched Oliver fall apart underneath him.

"God, Percy, so good, _so good_!" Oliver shouted. "You always fuck me so good, Percy!"

"That's right," Percy gasped, "I always take care of you, don't I? And I always will." His thrusts were becoming more erratic as he got closer and closer to the edge, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"_Fuck_, Percy, touch me, please!" Oliver begged. "I'm so c - close!"

Knowing it was only a matter of time before he toppled over that edge, Percy let go of Oliver's wrist and grasped his throbbing erection with his right hand. Oliver hissed sharply at the contact as Percy roughly stroked his cock while still thrusting in and out of Oliver.

"Percy - I'm so close, Perce, I'm going to -" Oliver's sentence was cut off by his own string of moans as his orgasm overtook him and he ceased to be able to form coherent thoughts.

Percy cried out above him as Oliver's body began contracting around him and before he knew it his own release was upon him and he was emptying himself into Oliver.

"_Oliver_!"

"_Percy_!"

Percy finished with a few more shallow thrusts before collapsing on top of Oliver, regardless of the fact that Oliver's chest was covered in his own cum. He gently pulled himself out and rolled off of the other boy, not caring that he was completely soaked and now laying in mud because that had to have been one of the best experiences of his life.

Percy lay on the ground for a moment, chest still heaving, before he turned his head to look at Oliver, who was staring at him, a content look on his face.

"It's raining." Oliver told him suddenly as though he hadn't really noticed before.

Percy snorted, "Well spotted there Oli."

Oliver crawled the short distance to lie next to Percy, resting his head on the lean chest of his boyfriend. Percy smiled and moved his hand to run through Oliver's hair.

"Thanks for coming after me Perce, and thanks for, well, you know." Oliver told him as he leaned his head into Percy's head.

"Anytime Oliver, besides now we can cross off number 54." Percy said with a laugh.

"Number 54?"

"I confiscated a list off of one of the first years the other day. Apparently it had been placed in their dorm by an older student. It was basically a list of 100 things to do at Hogwarts before you graduate. Number 54 was have sex on the Quidditch Pitch." Percy told him.

"You read it?" Oliver said with a smirk.

"I had to see what destructive ideas where being planted into the first years minds." Percy defended.

"You were curious." Oliver teased.

"And you're a prat." Percy retorted before continuing, "Although I'm pretty convinced that I would get bonus points concerning number 54."

"Bonus points?" Oliver questioned.

"Not only did I have sex on the Quidditch Pitch, I did it with a keeper and Quidditch Captain." Percy said with a grin.

Oliver smiled as he said, "I quite like number 54."

" I do as well. But speaking of bonus points, what about you? Is there some kind of Quidditch player, alpha male ritual about doing it on the Pitch or something like that?"

Oliver rolled his eyes as he said, "We aren't a different species you know. Besides it's not like it wasn't something I've…"

Percy watched as Oliver froze in the mid sentence. Oliver's face contorted and Percy was concerned for a moment until he recognized the expression. Oliver was trying desperately not to laugh. After a few moments Oliver lost the battle and his whole body shook with the force of his mirth and soon he pulled himself off of Percy's chest to roll around on the grass of the Pitch.

"Care to share?" Percy asked.

It took a few moments but Oliver finally got himself under control and looked up at Percy. The sight, Percy thought, was breathtaking. His boyfriend lay naked on the ground of the Quidditch Pitch as the rain fell from the heavens, eyes shining with mirth. Gone was the haunted look and downtrodden expression. His boyfriend was back and Percy felt a great sense of pride fill him in knowing that he had been able to help his Oliver. That for all the times the other boy was there for him, he had been able to be there for Oliver. He saw his boyfriend start to speak and pushed his thoughts aside to listen.

"It's just; well I did think of something that could count as rather impressive from the perspective of a Quidditch player."

Eying the expression on Oliver's face Percy asked, "Do I really want to know?"

"It's just that, well, as a keeper, it's not often that I score on this pitch."

Percy rolled his eyes as Oliver broke down laughing again. They would be alright he decided. Though he currently lay naked on the Quidditch Pitch in the pouring rain, as long as he had this man by his side everything would be okay. Oliver was his light and his strength, the one person who truly saw him for who he was and if a situation like this ever occurred again and his boyfriend's strength fell. If a situation threatened to break him, then he, Percy, would be there to pick up the pieces.


End file.
